


Behave

by TrashDog



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashDog/pseuds/TrashDog
Summary: You and your boyfriend want to spice things up in the bedroom, and what he wants to try surprises and excites you.





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request for @1leeminhyuk on Tumblr

You drew a deep breath while going over everything you and your boyfriend had agreed on in your head, making sure there was nothing else to add. You were both sitting on the bed in your apartment trying to experiment a little bit with your sex life.  
"Okay so, umm...", you skimmed down the list you both had made, making sure you were on the same page. "Alright so: no role playing, no face sitting, and... no bondage. Are you sure on that last one?"  
You thought back when he had confessed his curiosity over it one time when you were both drinking and laughing to each other at a bar.

"It's not like I don't like that stuff you know I just... don't know about tonight."

"It's no problem at all hun, just whatever you're most comfortable with."  
He stayed silent, still in his thoughts. "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

Minhyuk looked into you, gathering the courage to finally tell you.  
"I want you to dominate me, y/n."

This came as a complete surprise to you. You've definitely had amazing sex, there was no doubt about that; but the both of you haven't been dating long enough to really work out any of your sexual fantasies, let alone explore them. That's what tonight was about. You were more dominant than anything in your usual relationships, so this sudden truth of curiosity just about made your mouth water.  
"Where did this come from?" you decided to pry.

"It's something I've been wanting to try for a while now actually. I feel very comfortable with you and I trust you. So I think it would be pretty exciting!"  
It took everything not to jump him right there. Exciting was an understatement towards the way you felt in this moment.

"Is there anything else you want me to know, babe?"  
He shook his head and gave you a small smirk. Your eyebrow raised in response as you took a step towards him.  
"If you want this you should know that I have no patience for cockiness Minhyuk."

Your advancements were slow but he was already squirming and rubbing his knees together in anticipation.  
"Excited already are we?"  
A breathy chuckle escaped and he nodded his head. You let your hand fall to his face and lightly drag across his reddening cheeks. Your fingers traced a line back behind his ear before finally lacing intertwined in his hair and gently pulling his whole head back. You straddled him and bent forward to whisper in his ear.

"You need to speak when spoken to, dear. If you don't behave you will be punished for it."

He gulped and quietly moaned, "yes ma'am."

"Good boy, Minhyuk."  
Your hips bucked up against his clothed member, already hard and waiting for you.A slight gasp left him at the sudden contact. You kept grinding into him and sucking on his neck as he was forced to support both your weight.  
Minhyuk's hands were behind him, unable to reach out for you or else you'd both fall back into the bed. He knew you wouldn't be happy with that, so he tried his best to endure your onslaught.

You pushed yourself into him hard, "moan for me."

He was silent, so you pushed into him with more intensity.  
"I want to hear how badly you want me."  
A slight whimper escaped his lips but he stood his silent ground. One hand holding his hair tangled within your fingers, the other snaked its way around his neck applying soft pressure to the sides.

"Don't play games with me, Minhyuk. You won't be rewarded for acting like a brat."  
The only response you got from him was a soft chuckle. In response you pulled harder on his hair, removed your hand and sank your teeth into the soft flesh of his neck. Finally, you rolled yourself into his dick hard enough for him to let out an exasperated moan. It was deep and filled with desire. You could tell how badly he wanted to fight back, but you continued dry humping him until his breathing had quickened with tiny confessions of pleasure with each exhale. Your lips crashed down upon his, finding the gesture returned with a fever. The both of your tongues massaged each other as your hips were spun in circles over his lap.

Minhyuk suddenly freed himself from your kiss, very out of breath.  
"Please, y/n... I can't take it anymore. I need to feel you."

You chuckled, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Y/n please! God, I'll do anything. I just need your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock", he groaned.

Your eyebrows shot up, "was that a request or a command?"

"I'm begging you."

You smiled to yourself, pleased. He wasn't getting off that easy though. You pushed him back so that he was laying in the bed underneath you. Carefully placed kisses were trailed slowly down his abdomen.  
"No touching until I say", you ordered.  
You hooked your fingers on the hem of his underwear and tugged them down his long, slender legs revealing his delicious erection before you. It was swollen and red, no wonder Minhyuk was so eager and whiny. You looked at it for a short while, then returned your gaze to him only to find hungry eyes.  
You took in a deep breath.  
"Touch it."

He looked back at you, puzzled.  
"I want you to stroke your cock for me", you explained.

He gulped hard and did as was asked of him. His fingers nimbly and slowly wrapped around his girth, where he applied most of the pressure with his fingertips. His fist began pumping and twisting up and down the length of his cock.  
"Good, now be vocal."

Minhyuk closed his eyes and threw his head back. "God, y/n. You have no idea how good this feels."  
You caught your lip between your teeth at this sight.  
"I can only imagine what your pussy would feel like right now. Hot and dripping wet, just for me. I bet I could slide into you so easily." His pace quickened. "Fuck, I want to hear your pretty moans. Every syllable falling from your mouth begging for more."  
Your boyfriend was sprawled out on your bed, completely naked and masturbating for you while speaking the most lewd things he could think of. He was right, you were absolutely dripping wet from this scene.

"Babe", he moaned through a whisper. You snapped back to reality. "Please."

"Please?"

"I need you."  
There it was. You had figured he suffered enough for now. You crawled on top of him and pushed his arms up over his head. 

"I want to tie you up", you whispered.

"Okay", he said without hesitation.  
Excitement swelled within you as you rushed to grab what you needed. 

A short while after you returned with a blind fold and bindings and got to work immediately. Minhyuk was soon blinded and bound to your bed.  
"Are you ready?"  
He gave a simple nod.  
"Just remember the safe word, okay? Apples."

You took this moment to save this image in your head. Minhyuk tied up and waiting for you to do whatever you wanted to do to him. Crawling in between his legs, you gently spread him apart with his fully erect cock waiting for you. So needy. You gently massaged his thighs, dragging your nails along the inside of them. During this you bent forward and breathed heavy just over the head of his dick, earning a sigh in pleasure from him. Your tongue dragged slowly up the underside of his shaft, cleaning the pre-cum that had dribbled out. You could have sworn it was almost sweet tasting, or it might just be your mind completely hazed with lust. You pushed his legs up so you could have better access to him. Sticking one of your index fingers inside your mouth and coating it so that it was slick with your saliva, you brought it down and slowly massaged the outside of his anus. You fingered circles while sucking on his head.  
Minhyuk was practically writhing underneath you. His hands strained against his bindings, wanting so desperately to touch you. Though he was quiet, as commanded.  
You added slight pressure to his entrance and released his cock.  
"Is this okay?" you asked, making sure he wasn't uncomfortable. You saw him bite his lip and nod.

Returning your attention to his throbbing member, you took it all the way to the back of your throat and slowly slid your finger inside of him. Allowing him to adjust before going any further, you bobbed your head around his shaft. Minhyuk was singing praises and pleasures at this point in between each breath. As you felt his tension melt away you hooked your finger towards his prostate and fucked him with it. At the same time your cheeks hollowed and your tongue brushed against the underside of his cock.  
"Fuck!" he cried out in ecstasy. "Oh...", he took a deep breath, "my god keep going like that, please. Shit."

You couldn't help but smile even with his cock still in your mouth. You pumped your finger into him, slowly gaining speed. You wrapped your lips around your teeth and gently bent down as you sucked him off. His toes were curling beside you as he trembled beneath your touch.  
"Y/n I want.... mmm", he was breathing hard trying to speak. You didn't let up, you were amused with his speechlessness. "I want to... ah... I-I want to touch you... so... fuck... bad please."

You looked up to see him straining against his bindings even more, but you weren't ready to give in.

"No", you replied curtly, and removed your finger from his entrance. He tried to sit up, unable to see with his blindfold still on.

"Babe..."

"Tsk, so whiny Minhyuk." You shimmied out of your underwear and got back onto the bed. Swinging your leg over him with your pussy just inches away from his cock. You lined him up with your entrance and lowered just enough to where the head touched your soaked folds.  
You bent forward and whispered, "Do you feel how wet I am for you baby?" You pushed yourself down to where just the head had penetrated you. "How hot it is, aching just for you? Right?"

"God", it almost sounded like he was about to cry.

"You're being such a good boy, Minhyuk. I can tell how badly you want to thrust yourself into me and fuck me senseless. So well behaved. I think you deserve your reward." You removed his blindfold and slid yourself all the way down his cock to the hilt and pulled yourself back up again.  
He moaned deep and hungry. "Please baby."

You giggled, undid his bindings, and lowered yourself to whisper in his ear. "Fuck me like you never have before."  
He suddenly bucked into you so hard you had to brace yourself on his chest. He lifted you and made you bounce up and down. Your moans became louder and messier with each slap that rang through your apartment.

"I'm... mmm... so close", he warned.  
You waited until you were sure he was right on the edge and then you pulled yourself off of him.  
"F-fuck..."

Slowly you eased yourself back onto him as he humped into the air, trying desperately to find you and his release.  
"You will cum when I tell you to."  
He stopped his advancements then.

"Fuck y/n. You feel so fucking good around me please just sit on me again."  
You did as was requested. You were so wet that he slid right into you and you threw your hips in a circular motion while you rolled into him.

"You ready baby?"

"Fuck, yes."

"Don't let go until I allow it, remember."

"Yes... yes ma'am."

"Good boy."  
Minhyuk began to tremble beneath you as you slowly worked him back up, gaining pace.

"I-I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"I know baby, you're doing so well", you cooed. Your hand gently stroked his face and then you slammed yourself into his hips. Pushing yourself to a fast and hard pace. 

"Oh, fuck!" You felt his knees squeeze your thighs as he was nearly undone.

"Cum for me baby, come on."  
He fell apart beneath you; shaking, moaning, and cursing everything he could think of. You pulled him into the softest kiss you could manage.

"Do you need anything, love?" 

"Just hold me, beautiful." You both lay there after, catching your breath.  
He pulled you in close and whispered, "I want to tie you up next."


End file.
